


Avengers at Hogwarts

by Hardal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardal/pseuds/Hardal
Summary: Prompt - Avengerların Hogwarts'ta geçirdikleri bir gece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ask.fm'de verilen bir prompta yazdığım hikaye.

"Burada neden bulunduğumuzu bir kez daha söyler misiniz?"  
  
Natasha oturduğu masadan bacaklarını sallandırırken Tony'i yanıtladı. "Eğlence?"  
  
"Sen toz alırken eğleniyorsan, sana iyi eğlenceler-"  
  
Steve arkasını dönüp giden Tony'i cüppesinin ensesinden yakalayarak önüne katarken söylendi. "Ne kadar sürebilir ki?"  
  
"Ah, bilemiyorum... sekiz saat? Bruce sen ne dersin?"  
  
Kitapların tozunu almaktan çok onları okumakla meşgul olan Bruce elini salladı. "Aşağı yukarı."  
  
"Harika. Bir iki saatin lafı bile olmaz zaten. Ne demek. Bu arada teşekkür etmem gereken muhteşem insan nerede?"  
  
"Birazdan gelir," dedi Thor cüppesinin eteğiyle bir kitabı silerken. Kitabın kapağını onlara gösterdi. "Bu kitap hangi dilde?"  
  
"Thor, burada bazı kitaplar Hogwarts'in kuruluşundan beri var. Her birinin tarih ve dil bilgisini çıkarmadan işimize bakabilir miyiz?"  
  
Tony Natasha'ya bir şey diyecek gibi olsa da Thor ondan önce davranarak kitabı tekrar silerken omuz silkti. "Muhtemelen Loki bilirdi."  
  
"Loki mi?" dedi Tony sakin bir ses tonuyla. "Loki? Şu an burnundan asa sokup beynini karıştırmayı uygun bulduğum Loki?"  
  
Clint eli kolu dolu olarak yanlarına geldi. Tony gözlerini kısarak ona döndü. "Sen neredesin?"  
  
"Sabahlayacaksak acıkırız diye düşündüm-"  
  
Steve elini sağa atıp bir kitap çekerken Tony kısık bir sesle sordu. "Burada piknik mi yapıyoruz?"  
  
"Piknik için gölün kenarı daha uygun olurdu."  
  
Tony gülümsedi. "Bence de. AMA SANSA BAK KI SENIN ALDIGIN CEZA YÜZÜNDENMĞĞĞ-"  
  
Steve Tony'nin ağzını eliyle kapatırken Clint suratını astı. "Benim suçum mu? Hı? Benim suçum mu? Loki'nin yaptığını hepimiz biliyoruz-"  
  
"ĞALALOKIDIYOĞ-"  
  
"Kütüphanede bağırmazsan-"  
  
"RAAĞĞWR-"  
  
Clint elinde olmadan kıkırdamaya başladığında Tony sinirini çıkarırcasına Steve'in avcunun içine biraz daha bağırdı. Sonunda omuzlarını düşürerek pes etti.  
  
Onun sakinleştiğinden emin olan Steve onu dikkatlice bıraktığında Tony sordu.  
  
"Ballı kurabiye mi o?"  
  
Clint kucağındakileri masaya dökerken bilmediğini belirtti. "Ne aldığıma baktığım pek söylenemez. Muhtemelen o da vardır." Kendine bir dilim kek aldı ve yemeye başladı.  
  
Tony de kendine bir kurabiye alırken herkes kitaplardan çok mutfaktan gelen yiyeceklerin başına toplanmaya başladı.  
  
"En azından Sihir Tarihi ödevini tek başına yapabildiğini söyle." dedi Natasha.  
  
Clint gururla kafasını sallarken Tony'den bir inleme koptu. "Sihir Tarihi'nden ödev mi vardı?!"  
  
Bruce onun omzunu patpatladı. "Sen burada ödevini yap en iyisi."  
  
"Sen yaptın değil mi- elbette yaptın," dedi Tony Ravenclaw cüppesini işaret ederek. "Ödevin binanda mı?"  
  
"Hayır, cüppemin iç cebinde gezdiriyorum."  
  
"Komik değildi."  
  
"Sorduğun soru kadar değildi, evet."  
  
Tony Steve'e döndü. "Senin ödevinden yarın esinlenebilir miyim?"  
  
"Neden biz alınca kopya oluyor da o 'esinleniyor' ?"  
  
"Çünkü Hufflepuff kopya çeker, Slytherin esinlenir, Barton. Öğren bunları."  
  
Steve gözlerini devirdi. "Natasha'yla aynı binada değil misiniz? Onun ödevinden esinlen-"  
  
"Bu kızda ödev koklatacak göz var mı?" Tony birden şüpheyle baktı. "Umarım o gözü sadece ben görmüyorumdur çünkü sizden birine kopya verdiyse ortak salonunuzu ateşe veririm-"  
  
Clint masum masum gülümsediğinde Tony "Ihanet!" diye haykırdı.  
  
"Ortak salonumuzda striptiz direği bulunuyor, Stark. Bekleriz."  
  
"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Tony şüpheyle. "Görmediğim tek ortak salon orası ve dört binadan striptiz direği bulunan binayı görmemişsem şu an Sihir Tarihi ödevi falan hiç umrumda değil- oraya gidiyoruz-"  
  
"Ravenclaw'a nasıl girdin?" diye sordu Steve şüpheyle.  
  
Tony ona gözlerini devirdi. "Slytherinim diye dahi zekamı hor mu görüyorsun sen?"  
  
"Günümüzün bir kısmını senin nasıl Rav olmadığını düşünmeye ayırmak istiyoruz aslında ama hayır, ilk saniyede bunun sebebi anlaşıldığı için gerek kalmıyor." dedi Natasha. "Gryffindor'a nasıl girdin asıl?"  
  
"Hayır, çocuklar, bence konuyu Clint'in Slytherin'e nasıl girdiğine çekmeliyiz." dedi Tony. "Gryffindor'a hepimiz giriyoruz-"  
  
Thor kaşlarını çattı. "Gerçekten mi?"  
  
Tony cevap verme gereği bile duymadığında Clint omuz silkti.  
  
"Eğer yemeniz bittiyse, tozu alınması gereken raflar dolusu kitap var, sihir yok." dedi Natasha.  
  
Acı gerçek herkesin yüzüne birer kez daha çarparken Tony inledi. "Loki var, huzur yok, Clint var, rahat yok-"  
  
"Clint var, yemek var, sevgi var, neşe var, mutluluk var-"  
  
Herkes sıkıntıyla yerinden kalktığında Natasha duraksadı.  
  
"Sen bez almaya gitmemiş miydin Barton?"  
  
"Ups.."  
  
Bu sefer Steve sinirlerine hakim olmaya çalışırken Tony inanamıyormuş gibi sordu. "Bez almaya gittin ve bütün mutfağı toplayıp mı geldin?"  
  
"Clint var, şapşallık var." diye mırıldandı Natasha.


End file.
